Kakerlake liebt Maus
Kakerlake liebt Maus ist die siebte Episode der ersten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 7.11.2005 in den USA und am 04.10.2008 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Robin berichtet über Love Solutions, eine Partnervermittlung die 100% Erfolg garantiert. Ted und Barney gehen also dort hin, Ted um seine zukünftige Frau zu finden und Barney, um jemanden zu finden mit dem er eine Nacht verbringen kann. Der Computer findet für Ted eine Frau, die allerdings schon vergeben ist. Er sucht sie trotzdem auf und erfährt, dass sie bald heiraten wird. Währenddessen finden Lily und Marshall im Apartment ein gruseliges Tier, das sie die Kakermaus nennen. Ausführlicher Inhalt Robin berichtet über eine Partnervermittlung mit einer 100- prozentigen Erfolgsgarantie namens Love Solutions. Robin und Barney versuchen Ted dazu zu überreden, den Service auszuprobieren, aber er ist nicht interessiert. Mit einem Trick bekommt Barney Ted dann doch noch dazu, die Agentur zu besuchen. Ellen Pierce, die Vorsitzende der Partnervermittlung, durchschaut Barneys Plan sehr schnell, sich mit einer verzweifelten Frau vermitteln zu lassen und sie dann, nach einem One-Night-Stand zu verlassen (Barneys Alias, welches er auf den Fragebogen geschrieben hatte, Jack Pferdeschwanz, gab ihr einen Hinweis). Allerdings sagt sie Ted, dass er etwas ist, mit dem sie arbeiten kann und verspricht Ted, in drei Tagen einen Seelenverwandten für ihn gefunden zu haben. Nach fünf Tagen will Ted wieder zu Love Solutions gehen, um heraus zu finden, was das Problem ist, aber seine Freunde sagen ihm, er solle nicht rum-tedden (über-tedden: Zuviel denken, auf-tedden: Zerdenke etwas mit katastrophalen Folgen,sie benutzen Ted's Namen öfters hinter seinem Rücken als Verb). Trotzdem kehrt Ted zu Love Solutions zurück, nur um herauszufinden, dass die Chancen, einen Seelenverwandten zu finden, bei 0 liegen. Die einzige Frau, die einen passenden Kompatibilitäs-Wert hat, wurde schon vermittelt. Allerdings schleicht Ted sich später zurück in das Büro und findet heraus, dass diese Frau eine Dermatologin ist und macht einen Termin mit ihr aus. Von der Dermatologin erfährt Ted, dass sie bereits verlobt ist und in ein paar Tagen verheiratet sein wird, aber Ted sagt ihr, falls sich die Dinge ändern sollten, wäre er zu Haben. Als Ted wieder zu Hause ist ruft ihn die Dermatologin an und sagt, dass sie ihn persönlich treffen muss, um ihm etwas Wichtiges mit zuteilen. Ted denkt, dass sich die Dinge geändert haben, jedoch wollte die Dermatologin ihn nur sprechen, um ihm mit zuteilen, dass er einen bedenklichen Leberfleck an seinem Rücken hat. Schließlich erzählt Ted ihr, wieso er wirklich zu ihr kam und die Dermatologin sagt ihm, dass er der Partnervermittlung nicht Glauben schenken soll , denn obwohl beide einen Kompatibilitätswert von 9.6 hätten, hätten er und seine wahre Seelenverwandte eine perfekte 10. Schließlich kehrt Ted zu Love Solutions zurück und erfährt, da sie ihn nicht vermitteln konnten, die Firma ruiniert ist, da es die 100 prozentige Erfolgsgarantie nun nicht mehr gibt. Trotzdem hat Ted die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, eines Tages seine Seelenverwandte zu treffen. Inzwischen haben Lily und Marshall eine merkwürdige Kreatur in ihrer Wohnung entdeckt. Vor Schreck flüchten sie in die Bar und während Lily glaubt, es handle sich bei der Kreatur um eine Kakerlake, glaubt Marshall, es wäre eine Maus. Später versuchen sie die Kreatur mit Insektenspray und einem Telefonbuch zu töten, fliehen allerdings wieder in die Bar, als sie sehen, dass sich das Telefonbuch bewegt. Jedoch konnten sie einen Blick auf die right|201pxKreatur erhaschen und sagen sie hätte sechs Beine, Antennen, einen Panzer, aber auch ein bisschen Fell, Zähne und einen Schwanz. Lily und Marshall nennen diese Kreatur "Kakermaus". Robin bleibt skeptisch, allerdings kann Marshall die "Kakermaus" einfangen und bringt sie zum Columbia University Biology ''Department. Als er dort ankommt, bemerkt er, dass die "Kakermaus" geflohen sein muss und sich immer noch in der Wohnung befinden muss. Schließlich sieht Robin die Kreatur und kippt einen Drink auf sie, da das erste, das ihr einfällt ist, zu versuchen sie betrunken zu machen. Als Marshall wieder zurück ist, packt er das Wesen und wirft es aus dem Fenster. Zur Überraschung aller kann die "Kakermaus" fliegen, allerdings schließen sie das Fenster wieder, als das Wesen versucht, zurück zu fliegen. Musik *Seals & Crofts - "Summer Breeze" *Ted Leo and the Pharmacists - "Parallel or Together?" *R.E.M.- " At My Most Beautiful" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Während Marshall an Kreaturen wie ''Bigfoot, Nessie und Aliens glaubt, ist Robin sehr skeptisch dem gegenüber. *Die Kakermaus taucht in der Folge Der Rachefeldzug wieder auf. Anspielungen *Marshall erwähnt den Vorfall von Roswell, New Mexico. *Ellen Pierce erwähnt den Film Teen Lover. Trivia *In Staffel 6 findet Ted mit seiner Freundin, die er zu der Zeit hat, Zoey Pierson, die Kakermaus wieder, in einem heruntergekommenen Hotel, wo sie sich vermehrt hat. *In "Das Super-Date" wird der an Love Solutions erteilte Auftrag erfüllt. en:Matchmaker es:Agencia matrimonial it:Questione di Compatibilità uk:Matchmaker Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden